


An APH Wisconsin Collection

by Thelicoricequeen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, I guess im actually gonna post these, Other, The world needed more aph state fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelicoricequeen/pseuds/Thelicoricequeen
Summary: A collection of one shots about aph Wisconsin that I've written in my spare time.





	1. Chapter 1

They stare at the paper in their hands. Is it true? That they could bring Old Northwest back? Wisconsin stood there, tears about to fall, thinking. They had never met her. She died a few years before they became a territory. They only knew about her from stories Illinois and Michigan would tell them. They had grown so fond of her even though they never met.  
  
A few portraits of her had been hung up in the house the four of them used to share. She always had a warm, gentle smile. Her coppery skin glowed brighter than the sun to them. Black hair fell past her shoulders, and soft, earthy eyes always seemed to look into their soul, as if she was still alive.  
  
Wisconsin had visited her grave many times, often leaving colorful flowers there. The longing to meet her never stopped, but it eased when they visited her grave. They had thought about the offer made by the paper they recieved a few days ago and had come to think it over. There was a locket which one of the others had left some decades earlier. Wisconsin picked it up, and holding it gently, pressed the button.  
  
Click! The hatch on the locket opened to reveal another painting of Old Northwest. Tears began forming in Wisconsin's eyes again. They looked at the slip of paper again, silently trying to calm down. They took a deep breath, and made their decision.  



	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Wis, you ready to go-” they open the door and pause. Wisconsin was pulling a shirt on with their back to the door, revealing a large, pink scar on their back. After hearing Montana’s voice they rushed to pull it on the rest of the way. ‘Shit I was hoping I could keep it a secret a while longer. I hope they didn’t see anything’ Wisconsin thinks to themself. 

"Yeah, I’m ready when you are.“

"Are you okay?” Montana asks. “What’s that thing on your back?”

"It’s a long story…and yeah, I’m fine.“

"Do you still want to go out hunting today?" 

"Y-yeah.”

Montana walks over and gently put’s a hand on Wisconsin’s shoulder. “How about we stay here today. Is there anything you want to tell me?”

Wisconsin leans forward into Montana’s shoulder and quietly sobs. “I wanted to wait a little bit before telling you. I didn’t mean for it to be like this,” they whisper between sobs.

"Shh, you’re safe now, it’s okay,“ Montana rubs their back in an attempt to comfort them. Montana shuffles both of them to a nearby chair and sits down. Wisconsin’s sobs grow heavier and louder. 

After a few minutes, Wisconsin pulls away and rubs their face. "When I was l-little, there was a f-fire. A h-huge fire that ate everything. I got trapped under a t-tree and didn’t make it out. It was so hot I felt like my skin was m-melting off my body and my bones burned to a crisp. There wasn’t anyone to h-help and I regenerated under the remains of that same tree. T-that’s where this scar came from.”

Montana didn’t know how to react. A date hadn’t been specified but it was clear it was shortly after the Civil War. Montana pulled Wisconsin closer and let them sob, and sob, and sob, until they ran out of tears to cry.


End file.
